


Right There Where You Left It

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Grima's Adventures In Manakete Rearing, Introspection, Male Gimurei | Grima, Not Beta Read, Reference to Dragon Degeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima helps one of his fellow dragons while soaking up the sun.





	Right There Where You Left It

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got both grimas now YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BOYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> i got lady grima around my birthday too, which was Nice
> 
> myrrh was basically pulled out of a hat for this one, but turns out she actually does lose her dragonstone for a good chunk of sacred stones. gotta keep a closer eye on that thing, myrrh!

There were times when the fell dragon was grateful that his body was contained within a vessel rather than something so fragile as a dragonstone.

His smaller form sat curled up in one of the many open windows of the Askran castle, peering into the glittering blue gem in his hand while his body soaked up the warmth of the sun. The fell dragon knew, logically, why his people had decided to seal their powers away in these stones.  He hadn't seen what a degenerating dragon was like, but he knew, instinctively somehow, what it must be like.  At the same time, he didn't quite think the stones were all that practical.

Sure, his vessel had taken countless generations to breed and still tried to fight him off from time to time, but it was a lot harder to misplace a human body than it was to misplace a palm-sized hunk of crystal.

Dimly, Grima became aware of the sounds of pattering feet and beating wings, and wondered if the castle was being attacked. It would be a nice change of pace after so long cooped up in the castle walls. He was prepared to tuck the dragonstone into his smaller form's jacket pocket for safekeeping when the small form of a manakete came flying into view. She seemed to notice him as soon as his smaller form noticed her.

"Excuse me!," the child said, flying closer, "Have you seen my—oh! You found it!"

She was in his face suddenly, causing the fell dragon to jerk his smaller form's head backwards lest they come in contact. Up a little closer now, Grima recognized this one. Myrrh.

"Thank you, when I realized I didn't have my dragonstone with me I was so scared I'd lost it again and have to leave the castle to find it!  May I?"  She said, gesturing.

Grima dropped the stone in the child's hand. He had no use for it.

Myrrh's eyes seemed to sparkle as much as her dragonstone did, and she thanked him profusely once again, hugging the fell dragon tight and flying off with her stone in tow before he could shove her away.

For a moment, Grima continued to rest in the window, wondering what had even just happened.  Then he had to wonder why his vessel felt his face was turning as warm as his back.

He hadn't even _done_ anything but pick the stone up in the first place.


End file.
